Field
The invention relates generally to heart activity sensors. More particularly, the invention relates to a structure of the heart activity sensor used while exercising.
Description of the Related Art
It is common to measure heart activity while exercising in order to better monitor the effect of the exercise by the exerciser. The measuring may comprise, for example, determining the heart rate or the heart rate variation of the exerciser. Typically this is done by wearing a heart rate activity sensor having electrodes against the skin of the exerciser. However, the conditions for measuring the heart activity while exercising are harsh.